


Things Always Happen On Halloween:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Cat & Mouse Series: Season 10: Second Part: [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Beer, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Children, Consensual, Dinner, Drama, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s10e05 He 'oi'o Kuhihewa; He Kaka Ola I 'ike 'ia E Ka Makaula, Established Relationship, Exhaustion, Family, General, Halloween, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Post-Episode: s10e05 He 'oi'o Kuhihewa; He Kaka Ola I 'ike 'ia E Ka Makaula, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sad, Sadstuck, Same-Sex Marriage, Slash, Sons, Talking, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:54:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22255249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Adam, & Steve came home to Danny after their respective cases had ended, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Adam Noshimuri/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Cat & Mouse Series: Season 10: Second Part: [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577155
Kudos: 2





	Things Always Happen On Halloween:

*Summary: Adam, & Steve came home to Danny after their respective cases had ended, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*

“God, I am so freaking glad that this night is over, & done with”, Commander Steve McGarrett told one of his husbands, Officer Adam Noshimuri, as they were making their way into their home, after their cases were done, & they left HQ together.

“Tell me about it, It seems the crazies are always showing up on Halloween, & it makes a hell of a lot worse for us, But, We always manage to come out on the other side”, The Handsome Asian said, as he uses his key to unlock the door, & let them inside.

“Hey, Guys, Welcome Home, Glad that you made it through this Halloween in one piece”, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams told his lovers, as he greeted them with a passionate kiss each, & served them their warmed up dinners. 

“It was a crazy one all right, I mean, Listen as I tell you about my case”, The Five-O Commander said, & went into his case, The Blond just listened, as he got them all beers from the fridge. The Shorter Man said this in response, as Steve finished telling the story.

“It seems that the crazies are ready to strike on this night, I am glad that I wasn’t there, & I got to take Charlie out trick or treating once again this year”, The Two Other Men agreed, as they ate the wonderful meal. “We didn’t want Charlie to miss on all of the fun”, Adam said with a small smile. 

“Yeah, He went through enough,” Steve said, as he took a sip of his beer, They cleaned up, & took their beers outside with them. They wrapped their hands around each other’s waists, “Hopefully, Next year will be better”, as Adam explained his case, as they went outside, The Others nodded in agreement, as they sat down on the lanai, & relaxed.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
